Currently, there is a shortage of long-distance network capacity, and this shortage has kept the cost of virtual private network traffic over long distances disproportionately higher than the cost of metro or in-region traffic. As a result, many service providers limit the bandwidth of inter-region traffic, but not the bandwidth of in-region traffic. To limit the bandwidth, network traffic leaving a region needs to be routed to a dedicated switch, which is specifically configured to limit the network traffic. However, the use of a dedicated switch can be inconvenient because it has to be provisioned at a customer's site and the extra hardware can be expensive.